Requiem of the Ranger Legend
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: This story is a Kim Tommy letter story but i have added a twist into it there will be alot of sadness in this one so please read and let me know what you think, and let me know what you think of the title
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this one is based on a video i had made a few years ago and i have finally decided to write this out this will be a few chapters and has a lot of sadness but it is what i believe would have been a logical reason for the letter and why things happened they way they did in my pwn point and story telling ways i do hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer i do not own the power rangers Saban does and Disney once did please support the official release.**

::: Machine Empire Palace:::

King Mondo was pacing around his throne room due to the Zeo rangers beating another one of his creations.

" _What is it gonna take to destroy these accursed rangers?"_ Mondo yelled at Klank.

" _My King it might be wise to distract one or all of the rangers using their personal lives."_ Klank said to Mondo just before ducking to avoid getting hit by his staff.

" _Foolish Klank do you think I have not thought of that the question is how."_ King Mondo bellowed.

Off in the distance hiding in the shadows so as not to be caught was another robot he looked like sprocket only thinner and taller.

He listened to the whole conversation before disappearing out of the palace and to his hidden lair on Earth where there was another robot a female one mostly pink.

" _Well my dear Gasket did you learn anything at all?"_ She asked him.

Prince Gasket the exiled first son of King Mondo looked at his lover and smiled. " _Yes my dear Archirina I have found a way we might be able to get on my father's good side and then usurp his rule."_ Gasket stated.

" _Oh do tell my darling."_ She gleefully said to him.

" _It is so simple we distract the leader of the power rangers giving my father such a hassle the one called Tommy."_ He said.

" _How my darling do we do that they will see through most plans."_ Archirina stated.

" _I have been watching them for some time the red ranger has a lover that lives elsewhere on the planet that cares for him deeply as he does for her, the easiest way to demoralize him will be remover her in the worst way possible."_ Gasket states.

His lover giggles as she hears him say this to her. " _Oh do we kill her and send the body to him."_ She asked getting out her bow and arrow.

" _no my dear that would only anger him to the point he might destroy everything we go to where she is and make her leave him make her convince him that she does not love him anymore his heart will be broken and so will his spirit and that my dear is when the rangers will fall apart."_ Gasket explained.

Archirina giggled with her lover to the plan and disappeared with him into a small portal.

:::Gunthers Gymnastics training facility Miami Florida:::

Kim was sitting with the doctor and her coach as they were going over a few things from a accident the other day.

The Dr. looked at Kim with a dejected look on his face. " _I am so sorry Kimberly but the injury to your ankle means you will not be able to compete in the games I am very sorry."_ He explained to Kim.

Kim was sitting there her crutches off to her side after having broke her ankle in a vaulting accident.

Coach Gunther looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. " _Kimberly while you cannot compete does not mean that you cannot help this team win the pan global games I would like to offer you asst coach for the upcoming games, that also means you will be able to travel home to Angel Grove California for a couple of weeks before returning here to help us get ready, what do you say to that."_ He said to her.

Kim still looked sad and dejected looked at her coach. _"Coach I need to think about it if that is ok?"_ She asked him.

" _Of course Kim take as much time as you need I know this is hard on you but I will need a answer no later than one month from today."_ He said to her.

" _Thank you coach but if it is ok I'm gonna go back to my apartment and lay down for a bit."_ Kim said as they both agreed.

Kim had made her way out to the outside of the Gym to grab a cab back to her apartment she was staying in while training.

She saw a taxi coming and hailed it down it pulled over and picked her up, she got in and gave her address to the driver and the cab pulled off.

After a few minutes the driver looked up in his mirror and smiled. " _Why so sad former pink ranger?"_ He asked.

Kim in the mood she was in did not realize at first that he called her a pink ranger went to answer him till it caught her that he said something he should not know.

" _How do you know that?"_ She demand as the doors locked and the windows went up.

" _I know who you are I also know of your connection to the red Zeo ranger Thomas Oliver."_ Gasket stated.

Kim tried to escape but the car was locked and her injury made it hard as the cab drove to a secluded area and parked.

Gasket got out and opened her door and dragged Kim out of the car, Kim looked around only to see another robot that was white and pink and had an arrow aimed at her.

Gasket tossed her on the ground and pulled his sword out and pointed it at her.

" _So miss Hart I am going to give you once choice here you will convince in any way you can that you do not love the red ranger or my lover will hit you with a spell arrow that is so strong not even the great Zordon of Eltar could not break it."_ He demanded.

Kim just glared at him. " _You would not be the first evil crazy to try this spell stunt on me it does not frighten me I will do no such thing to Tommy."_ She spat at him.

Gasket acting angry as to call her bluff grabs her by the neck and brings her eye to eye with him.

" _Very well former ranger either do as I tell you or your family dies end of story they are being secretly targeted by my own elite soldiers and if you think that is a bluff test me."_ He says to her as fear starts to wash over her face.

" _Really I doubt that, the rangers would know of it."_ Kim said once again trying to call his bluff.

Gasket gave a signal and a laser blast hit Kim straight in the back knocking her out.

15 Minutes later Kim awoke feeling groggy Gasket looked over at her and once again demanded her to break Tommy's heart.

Kim now realizing that this guy means business gave in to him to protect her family and had a idea how to do it and try and leave hints for Tommy to grasp.

" _You must find a way to break his heart so much that he cannot lead the power rangers."_ Gasket said as Kim was handed Paper and pen as she asked for.

She started writing crying as she did leaving some clues not many as she could not risk him reading it and noticing she is putting in code words.

After a half hour Kim finished writing the worst thing she has ever had to write and handed it to Gasket.

" _Very good and for good measure you will not remember me forcing you to do this you will truly believe you do not want to be with him ever again."_ Gasket said which surprised Kim who tried to protest as she was hit with a spell from his sword and she fell asleep.

:::Youth Center Angel Grove:::

It is 3 days after Kim's encounter with Gasket Tommy is working out on a bench while Adam, Rocky, Billy, Tanya, and Kat are sitting with him, Ernie walks over to Tommy with a letter from Kim for him.

Tommy had asked Adam to read it to him.

" _Dear Tommy Coach Smidt has me as ready as I will ever be for the games things are going good down here, Tommy this is the hardest letter I ever had to write, you are a very good friend a brother I am sorry Tommy I have met someone else."_ Adam stops there and tells Tommy he should read it himself elsewhere.

Tommy just grabs the letter and finishes reading it. " _He is kind caring and smart you would really like him please understand I would never hurt you but I feel I have truly met the one, love Kimberly."_ Tommy finish reading it confused beyond belief at this letter.

He gets up and heads off on his own to try and figure this whole thing out as he walks by the lakeside in the park to the point they first asked each other out, he tosses rocks into the water not noticing that Prince Gasket is watching from a distance gleefully enjoying their work.

" _The seeds of doubt and the pain of love lost has been sowed just a matter of time before he starts to fall apart my dear."_ Gasket says to his mate.

A few weeks have come and gone and the rangers so far have stood up against anything Mondo as thrown at them but Tommy's resolve is not what it used to be.

Gasket thought that with the latest creation his father sent after the rangers would actually win as the rangers were being defeated by this creation until a 6th ranger appeared to aid the rangers.

Gasket grew frustrated with this new development but King Mondo nearly destroyed the gold ranger when he was sent back to Earth and unable to use the powers after a bounty hunter that Mondo sent after him actually destabilized the gold rangers power.

However Tommy was able to get someone to take over the powers the original red ranger Jason and the rangers were given the super Zeo crystals however King Mondo decided to attack the rangers himself and was taken out.

Gasket thought he finally had the chance to take power if not for Rita and Zedd sending Louie Kaboom to take over though he only lasted a few days before he was destroyed and with that Gasket made his move.

" _Gasket what are you doing here father had you exiled."_ Sprocket stated as he saw his older brother.

Gasket looked right down at him and then over to his mother. _"A lot of patience little brother I helped sow the seeds of doubt and heart break into the red ranger and now it has finally paid off it made father foolishly think he could take the rangers out himself only to fall in battle, I have now come to claim my throne and I will succeed in destroying the rangers by using what I have started with the red ranger to take him."_ Gasket boasted as he started to explain his plan to his mother and brother to kidnap Tommy.

Meanwhile at the youth center Jason, Tommy and Billy are sitting talking to each other about Kim's letter that is still slightly bothering Tommy.

" _Wait she broke up with you in a letter I talked to her a week and a half before this was even mailed she was going on about how she could not wait for the games so that she could see you again, and even come home this makes no sense."_ Jason said.

" _I don't know bro she won't answer my calls and will not return any more letters to be honest I have kinda moved on though this still bothers me."_ Tommy said.

" _This does not seem like something Kim would do to be honest guys."_ Billy said having known Kim one year longer than Jason did with them being neighbors as kids.

" _Listen Tommy if you want I will try and contact her she might talk to me she does not even know I'm back in Angel grove yet I could use that try at least get some answers for you if you want."_ Jason asked.

This had got Tommy thinking of her again and starting to feel heartbreak all over again. _"No bro its cool I am just gonna let her contact me in her own time and way I'm gonna head to the park for a bit to get over this."_ Tommy says as Jason nods.

Tommy while in the park gets Kidnapped by Gasket who uses a machine on him using Kim's break up with him to aid in his master plan to make Tommy think he leads the good Machine Empire against the Evil rangers.

This plan however fails as the rangers break him out of it, and Gasket tries other ways to take out the rangers till his father's return Mondo angry with Gasket forces him and Archirina to battle the rangers themselves.

After the rangers take them out with the Super Zeo Zords the two fall to the ground back at normal size and severely weaken take off before Mondo can destroy them himself.

Meanwhile in Miami with the weaking of Gasket and Archirina causes the spell they had over Kim to lift and she begins to remember why she wrote the letter to Tommy.

She looks around her apartment and finds the letters Tommy had sent after that day and the messages he left on her machine.

" _Oh my god what have I done to him?"_ She cries to herself she comes to the conclusion that she has to tell him in person and plans a trip to Angel Grove herself in a week and contacts Jason to let him know she is coming up.

She and Jason have a small argument and she explains herself and Jason says he will let Tommy know Kim begs him not to as it is her responsibility to tell him herself.

Jason agrees to this and they agree to meet at Angel Grove Airport, which they do after a week has passed Jason no longer having the gold ranger powers and the Machine Empire defeated.

However they are kidnapped and used in a very evil plan which turns them evil until a small wizard frees them and they attend a huge Charity Martial Arts tournament that the guys win with Jason's help since Rocky had gotten injured.

Kim thinking now was the time to let Tommy know sees him happy with Kat thinks to herself.

" _ **No I can't ruin this he seems happy again I am not gonna hurt him again."**_ Kim thinks to herself and heads out.

Jason notices it and chases after her. " _Hey Shrimp I thought you were gonna let Tommy know."_ He said to her.

Kim looked back at him her eyes filled with tears. " _I can't Jase he seems so happy again I am not gonna hurt him again and neither will you promise me Jason you will never tell him please no matter what."_ Kim pleads with him and he agrees to it.

After that the Turbo rangers end up retiring and Tommy and Kat break up Kat goes to England while Tommy goes off to college.

:::5 years later Angel Grove:::

It was a few days after the all red ranger mission to the moon and Tommy is at the wedding reception of his best friend and brother Jason and Trini, he came with Haley a friend from grad school.

Tommy was in his last year for his PhD and he notices Kim is at the wedding as well it cause him some hurt and he and Jason talk about something Jason claiming she never told him why.

This had gotten Hayley's interest as she had heard of the letter but never the reason why decides she will help her friend out and confront Kimberly herself.

While Jason and Tommy decide they are gonna have a drinking contest with all their guy friend's Kim is out on the balcony by herself Hayley approaches her.

" _So you're the famous Kimberly Hart?"_ Hayley says.

This catches Kim by Surprise she spins around to see Hayley having noticed she came with Tommy.

" _Oh hi you must be Tommy's girlfriend yes I am Kim Hart."_ She says.

Hayley a little angry at her from everything she has heard looks Kim right in the eyes.

" _First I am not Tommy's girlfriend just really good friend second I think you owe him a explanation as to why you left him in a letter and yes I know all about it, it still bothers him even now."_ Hayley says.

" _It is kinda hard to explain to be honest there are things we did as teenagers."_ Kim started to say only to be cut off by Hayley.

" _Yeah you guys were power rangers I get it I know all about that and the powers and how they worked I am a rocket scientist basically."_ Hayley stated as this surprised Kim.

So Kim explained everything that Gasket did to her and why she kept it a secret she finished and looked Hayley ion the eyes the anger now long gone replaced by true sadness and pity.

" _You should tell him Kim you really should."_ Hayley said this frightened Kim.

" _I can't how do I explain why I kept it secret he is over me and I just please Don't tell him I am begging you not to I will when I am ready when he is done with school I promise."_ Kim rambled on erupting into tears.

Hayley seeing how hurt Kim was and that she still loved him embraced Kim in a hug telling her she would keep the secret and that she would be here if Kim needed a friend.

A few years later the incident on the island happened and Tommy survived it and ended up becoming the Black Dino thunder ranger, while Hayley kept this secret while still informing Kim on how Tommy was doing in their talks as she had become a good friend to Kim as well.

:::Earths Moon:::

In a small craft sitting not far from Zedd and Rita's old palace sits none other than Gasket and Archirina watching Tommy and his battle with Mesogog.

" _My dear this thing you secretly helped create do you believe it is strong enough to kill Tommy so that we may have our vengeance."_ She asked him.

Gasket looked her right in the eyes. " _Between the power I used to help create this Mesogog and the parts used to rebuild the human friend of his to Zeltrax will help assure our vengeance will be met my dear."_ Gasket said as he laughed while watching the Dino Thunder Rangers battle one of Mesogog's creations.

" _Though my dear I do believe we should join them to ensure that he is destroyed once and for all."_ Gasket says to Archirina as it is revealed that Gasket is Barley complete anymore being carried around by Archirina.

With that they teleport to Mesogog's Lair as they arrive they Surprise Him as well as Elsa but not so much Zeltrax.

" _Who are you and what do you think you are doing here."_ Mesogog demands.

Archirina turns around carrying what remains of Gasket. " _We are here to make sure our creations you and Zeltrax destroy the black ranger no matter what."_ Gasket says as energy leaves him and fuses with Mesogog causing it to separate from Anton Mercer.

When the transfer is complete Gaskets eyes go dark as Mesogog in hales sharply. " _Finally to be free of that Human crutch and with this power I can kill the rangers starting with the black ranger."_ Mesogog states as Zeltrax raises his sword in celebration.

 **Wow this one is a long one but i do hope you all enjoy i decided to end here and there will be more explained in the next chapter including how Gasket and his mate are still around post Z-wave anyway let me know what you think and until next chapter**

 **Catch ya on the flip side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is the newest chapter this is gonna end up being huge as new things are added and revealed in this newest chapter i do hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Disclaimer i do not own Power rangers Saban does and Disney did at the era of this ranger series.**

:::Angel Grove California:::

Kim was sitting in the living room of her best friend and brother Jason Lee Scott they are watching a newscast of the latest battle concerning the Dino Thunder ranger team.

" _Jason I need to get something off my chest."_ She said to him.

He looks at her and nods at her.

" _I'm moving out of Angel Grove for good this time."_ She says as this catches Jason by surprise.

" _Where you moving to Kim and if this has to do with Tommy and him being a ranger again then I think it's time you stopped running and keeping this secret it is tearing you apart and you need to tell him the truth Kim, and this time you are not gonna convince me it's for the best either you tell him or me Trini and Hayley will tell him."_ Jason says glaring at her.

Kim slightly taken aback by what Jason just said just smile and looks at him.

" _No Jason I am not running away not this time I am moving to Reefside Hayley has set me up with a place and a job as a Gymnastics instructor in Reefside I am gonna tell him when I get there, I guess I am tired of running away and even if he hates me afterwards I will be near him and I will be free of this burden."_ Kim explained which made Jason smile.

They both on the realization that this secret needed to end just started laughing when his phone rang, Trini who had been in the other room laying down now being 7 months pregnant with her and Jason's first child.

She had walked over to the phone and answered it. " _Hello, oh hi Hayley, huh yeah she is hear would you like to talk to her?"_ Trini said.

After a few seconds she turned pale and dropped the phone which caught both Jason and Kim by surprise as Jason ran over and picked up the phone he noticed tears in his wife's eyes.

He put the phone to his ear. " _Hello? Wait Hayley calm down what happened, Oh my god."_ Jason stated as he looked over at Kim with fear and hurt in his eyes.

" _Yeah of course I will get everyone there as soon as possible me Kim and Trini are leaving right now."_ Jason said and hung up the phone.

He looked over to Kim again. _"Trini Kim grab what you need and get in the car we are heading to Reefside I will explain everything on route and we need to call the others Hayley is contacting Billy right now."_ He said as they both nodded and got in the car.

:::Reefside 1 Hour ago:::

Tommy was sitting in his basement headquarters with the other Dino Thunder Rangers doing a training session with them when Hayley's alarm went off.

" _What is it Hayley Mesogog send another monster down?"_ Tommy asked.

She turned around with some dread in her eyes. " _No Tommy he is there himself with Zeltrax attacking the city."_ She told Tommy.

Tommy looked at the others and they nodded as Conner brought his arm up revealing his morpher. " _YOU GUYS READY?"_ He said as they all brought there Morphers out and activated them .

" _DINO THUNDER POWER UP, WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"_ They all yelled morphing into their suits and heading out on their bikes towards the attack.

They arrived and climbed off their bike and glared at Mesogog and Zeltrax.

" _What no monsters left to send after us had to come out yourself?"_ Conner asked though this made Trent flinch a little at the thought if having to fight his father.

Mesogog looked over at the rangers and laughed. " _I do not need monsters to destroy you rangers I can do it myself now that I am free of the human holding me back."_ He said as Elsa came forward and tossed Anton Mercer on the ground.

" _DAD!"_ Trent yelled running over to him turning him over and feeling a pulse he looked up at Conner.

" _He is still alive."_ Was all Trent said as Conner and Ethan helped him get him up and away from the battle.

Kira and Tommy watching the others get him to safety turned towards Mesogog and pulled their weapons out and took a defensive posture as Zeltrax blasted at them.

The blast hit in front of the rangers and distracted them for a moment as Zeltrax charged at them but instead of attacking Tommy he went straight for Kira.

Kira used her Tera grips to block his incoming attacks Tommy was about to aid her when he is hit by Mesogog and knocked to the ground.

" _No Black ranger your battle is with us now."_ Mesogog stated as he swung at Tommy again only to have Tommy block his attack and he took his Brachio-staff and started to attack Mesogog back only to have him parry as well.

Tommy kept thinking that this fighting style is familiar like he has fought it before, Mesogog noticed he was gaining a advantage on Tommy decided to taunt him a little.

" _What's the matter black ranger finally realizing who is in here with me I will destroy you today."_ Mesogog stated as Tommy kept blocking his incoming blows and noticing Kira was losing ground against Zeltrax.

The other rangers were rushing back and immediately went to aid Kira seeing as she was the one that needed the most help at the moment.

" _No Mesogog I have fought stronger than you and have won you evil bastards need to face it you can't beat me, or the rangers in general."_ Tommy taunted back.

" _Ha the famous Tommy Oliver you could not destroy me back when you wore red and that Karovan could not defeat me when he killed the mighty Zordon to stop my father's alliance, I will finally now have my vengeance."_ Mesogog stated as Tommy finally realized who was merged with Mesogog.

" _Gasket how?"_ Tommy said not noticing that Mesogog was powering up a blast or that Archirina was in hiding aiming a very powerful energy arrow at him.

" _Because I am a survivor did you think that all of the machine empire was destroyed with that silly wave no I was in hiding from my father as well as Generals loyal to me who you faced on the moon."_ Gasket/Mesogog stated.

Tommy thinking he had to end this fast pulled back to form his energy orb attack.

" _Oh no Tommy I will have my vengeance time for you to die NOW ARCHIRINA!"_ He yells as he fires his energy blast as she fires the arrow at Tommy both hit and there is a large explosion.

The smoke clears and the other rangers who have knocked Zeltrax out at the same time look over to see Tommy fall to his knees and then face down and demorphs.

" _DR. O!"_ They all yell as they run over to him Trent grabs him and feels that there is no pulse he pulls his helmet off and starts giving him CPR as Kira throws her helmet on the ground as well as Ethan.

Ethan tries to help Trent with CPR while Kira is crying at the man she sees as a father figure.

Conner on the other hand looks over at Mesogog who is laughing and joined by Archirina and a recovered Zeltrax his rage starts to seethe as he runs at them pulling out his Triassic shield.

" _TRIASSIC POWER!"_ He yells going into full Triassic mode and attacks the laughing group.

His attack is blocked by Zeltrax only to have it cleave his black sword in half as he connect with Zeltrax chest sending sparks flying as Zeltrax is knocked backwards and to the ground.

Mesogog goes to attack him only to get kicked in his stomach and knocked to the ground.

" _YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY WHAT YOU JUST DID YOU WILL DIE TODAY MESOGOG I WILL SEE TO IT!"_ Conner yells as he takes another swing of his sword to hit Mesogog only to miss as the three are transported away in a invisiportal.

Conner looks back to see the others are trying to get Tommy back he raises his arm up to call Hayley.

She has a ambulance come and tells the kids to power down so they are not seen in there ranger uniforms except Conner who still had his helmet on.

The ambulance got there and got Tommy in it and headed to the hospital with Trent and Ethan going with them leaving Conner and Kira to head back to their hq.

It was 30 minutes later and Hayley had gotten off the phone with Trent and turned to look at Kira and Conner, Kira who had been crying was being comforted by Conner.

" _They got him stable but the doctors don't think he is gonna make it I have to make some phone calls I want you 2 to get some rest Conner why don't you head home I will call you when I find some things out."_ Hayley says as Conner goes to get up only to be pulled back down by Kira.

" _Stay here you can't go home please stay here._ Kira begs him to which Conner nods he will.

" _Give me a second rock star I got to call my parents then talk to Hayley I will just be upstairs ok."_ Conner says as Kira looks up to him and nods.

Conner walks up the stairs and over to Hayley as she just hung up the phone with Jason he taps her on the shoulder she turns around to see a confused Conner.

" _What is with Kira and how bad is Dr. O and who is on their way here."_ Conner asks her.

Hayley not sure how to even start talking. _"Ok well as for how bad Tommy is his heart stopped for at least 8 minutes he is breathing on his own for right now but there is no brain wave activity, I called the original rangers to come here and as for Kira well it's hard to explain and I think she should tell you herself but for the most part she lives here."_ Hayley which catches Conner by complete surprise as he turns around after telling Hayley he will be down stairs with Kira if she needed him.

Canner walked over and sat next to Kira as she looked up to him. " _Ok how long have you actually been living here and why are you living here Kira?"_ He asked.

Kira just looked down to the floor not really wanting to answer him but knowing he needed a answer turned to him.

" _I have been living here for 3 months now and the reason why is because, oh god I am so embarrassed but I was in foster care when we first met my parents died 10 years ago and I have been going from foster home to foster home, Dr. O found out and arranged to take me in seeing as I am only 15 and can not live on my own so yea sorry I have kept that a secret."_ She said.

Conner now realizing why she was taking what happened to Tommy so hard and afraid of what will happen when child services finds out he is in the hospital possibly in a fatal coma.

He places a hand on her shoulder and another on her chin and lifts her face to him. " _Listen Kira if you are afraid of them taking you back into foster care I will not let it happen I will talk with my mom and dad we could take you in if needed."_ He said as he placed her in a hug.

Kira smiled and returned the hug as Hayley came downstairs. " _I have called all his original team mates to get out here Billy will be here in about 10 minutes as for Jason and them it is about a hour and a half to Angel Grove but they are all on route."_ Hayley stated.

" _Kira as far as your concerned Tommy had me and Billy as emergency guardians if anything ever happened to him so you will not have to go back into foster care."_ Hayley said which made both Kira and Conner smile a bit.

After a few minutes Conner felt a little more weight on his side he looked over to see that Kira had fallen asleep on him. " _If you want to carry her I will show you where her bedroom is."_ Hayley said as Conner nodded and picked Kira up and carried her up the stairs.

As they walked into her room you can tell she has lived here for awhile as you could tell well its Kira's room seeing as she had certain music posters up and her guitar off on the side.

Conner had placed her in bed and covered her with her blanket and he and Hayley walked back downstairs.

As they got downstairs Billy had walked in and ran up to Hayley and hugged her which did not surprise Conner as seeing that Billy and Hayley had been dating since meeting at Trini and Jason wedding and Billy had helped with the dino ranger tech.

" _Anymore news?"_ Billy asked as Hayley nodded no.

" _Conner are your parents gonna be ok with you being here?"_ Billy asked.

Conner kinda shifted nervously. " _Yeah they will be ok with this they know I'm a ranger kinda."_ He said which caught Billy and Hayley by surprise.

" _Wait how did they find out you do know you can put them in danger if Mesogog ever found out they knew?"_ Hayley said lecturing him.

" _I rescued them during a monster attack and when I told them to run they recognized my voice, when I got home that night they told me that they knew that was me in the red ranger suit and that they were very proud of me so I called them real quick and told them I was here on standby in case Mesogog attacked again while Dr. o was in the hospital recovering."_ He explained.

This calmed Hayley a bit as she went back downstairs to her computer with Billy and Conner to await for word on Tommy and for the arrival of the others.

::: 1 and a half hour later:::

There was a loud bang as the front door to Tommy's house burst open which caused Conner Hayley and Billy head upstairs to be confronted by just Jason.

" _Billy I talked with the other guys when I dropped Kim and Trini off at the hospital they say they heard Tommy say gasket and they described the other one as someone who looked like Archirina."_ Jason demanded.

Hayley interrupted him slightly. " _Yes it is true Jason all of it."_ Hayley said

" _THAT SON OF A BITCH I AM GONNA KILL HIM!"_ Jason yelled.

Jason started walking around yelling at himself. " _I knew I should have chased him into space while I still had the gold ranger powers or I should have hunted him down after that mission to the moon."_ He kept mumbling to himself only to be interrupted by Billy.

" _Jase there was no way to know this would happen at all we all thought he was destroyed where is Kim and the others?"_ Billy asked.

" _The hospital to take over watch from Ethan and Trent so they could go home."_ Jason said.

Jason then looked over at Conner then to Hayley. " _Listen rookie get some rest I'm gonna let Adam and Rocky know to get here and to bring their Zeonizers cause I doubt that Gasket is even close to done with us."_ Jason said as Conner nodded and Hayley showed him to the guest room.

" _Hayley if it is ok I just need a comfy chair and I will sit beside Kira till she wakes up she will need to see a familiar face."_ Conner said as Hayley agreed as Jason and Billy carried the chair from the living room upstairs.

Hayley looked at Conner with a slight smile. " _You love her don't you?"_ Hayley asked.

Conner nodded. " _Please don't tell her I think she still has feeling for Trent and I don't want to ruin it for them."_ He said.

Hayley just laughed and told him that Trent was starting to date a fellow art student from the school.

They then headed upstairs.

:::Reefside Hospital Intensive care:::

Kimberly stood over Tommy while he laid in the bed looking like he was just sleeping, she was crying after she was told by the Dr. that Tommy might not live through the week and if he did he might never wake up.

She placed her hand on his forehead and caressed his hair. " _I am so sorry Tommy I should have said something sooner maybe this might have never happened, now there is a chance you might die thinking I hated you or that I replaced you with someone else."_ She said between tears.

Jason Billy and Hayley had arrived and joined the others just outside of Tommy's room.

Jason being nosey poked the door open and they all saw Kim sitting there crying and confessing to Tommy.

" _Tommy I am so sorry there was never another guy I always loved you even until now I still love and I will always love you Gasket forced me to write the letter and then placed me under a spell to forget and when the spell was lifted, I was too much of a coward to tell you and then I saw you happy with Lat I did not want to hurt you again so I kept the secret and I made Hayley and Jason and the others keep it to please don't hate them or me."_ She said as more tears fell.

She stood there for a few minutes and then went from crying to getting a angry look on her face. " _I promise Tommy I will go after Gasket even without powers and I will not stop until I have destroyed him I will make sure that he can never hurt any of us again, all I ask is that you come out of this and come back to us, even if you hate me for what I did I just want you back, I love you Tommy."_ She said.

There was a rustle which caught her attention as Jason walked in with Zach Trini and Billy behind him, Jason walked over to Kim and handed her a coin and morpher she looked at it then Jason.

" _No Kim we will destroy Gasket once and for all but you will do it with your powers."_ Jason said.

"What how is this even possible?" She asked.

" _When I went to the mission to the moon Hayley and Billy restored my powers and in doing so restored all the original powers as well you are not alone baby sis his whole family is here to stop this menace."_ Jason stated as Rocky and Adam as well as Tanya and Justin came running up the stairs into the area of the room flashing there wrist to show they all had there Morphers.

" _Great now we just need to know how to finally stop and defeat these people."_ Kim says as the others all nod.

" _I Believe that is where I can help you Ms. Hart_ Said a lone voice that came out of the shadows to reveal Anton Mercer.

 **OK here is the newest chapter well i decided that Trini and Jason are expecting there first child and that Billy is with Hayley and i am setting up Kira and Conner and the reason i did the whole Kira in foster care was the best way i could once i wrote that she was distraught and i think it makes the whole dynamic of the team as well as Conners parents knowing he is a ranger this is gonna get even bigger and no Trini will not be fighting or morphing since she is 7 moths pregnant don't worry there will be a yellow sabre tooth tiger ranger showing up in the next chapter.**

 **As always let me know what you think in the reviews and until next chapter catch ya on the flip side.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the next chapter i know a lot of people are curious on Kat but you got to remember this is a Tommy/Kimmy story so while KAt is in it she will not be thoroughly explained on why she is not with Tommy here any way enjoy the newest chapter folks.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own the power rangers Saban does.**

:::Tommy's House:::  
Jason, Billy, Trini, Kim, Hayley, Zach, Tanya, Rocky, and Adam as well as Ethan and Trent were going over a few things getting prepared on what to do next.

" _So what is this guys deal anyway why does he have a Vendetta against Dr. O?"_ Ethan asked.

Jason looked over to Rocky and Adam then back at Trent and Ethan. " _Prince Gasket is the son of King Mondo ruler of the Machine Empire, he was exiled by his father for being with Archirina the daughter of one of his rivals, anyway Rocky here with the rest of us Zeo rangers defeated King Mondo temporally and Gasket took over but we kinda helped return his father to power when we defeated Gasket in battle."_ Jason explained.

" _However he blames Tommy the most because Tommy spoiled his biggest plan which was to turn Tommy against the other Zeo rangers, then there was the Red Ranger mission to the Moon which we have relieved that the Generals were working for Gasket and well Tommy helped lead that team to stop them."_ Billy added in.

Ethan responded. " _So more or less Dr. O has been a nemesis of his great so where do we begin since this Gasket is merged with Mesogog how did that even happen."_ Ethan said then asked.

" _I believe I can answer that question for you Mr. James, it seems that it was Gasket or one of his lackey's in disguise that made sure that what I was working on transformed me into Mesogog and he is also behind the creation of Zeltrax."_ Anton stated now being with the others.

Trent looked at him " _But dad how did you get free of Mesogog that part I don't get I thought Mesogog was integrated into you?"_ Trent asked.

" _It seems Trent that Mesogog himself was more like Hyde where as Mr. Mercer is a good man at heart Mesogog was pure evil and it seems Gasket used some form of bioengineering to separate them and allowed him to merge with Mesogog."_ Billy stated.

" _But why is the question?"_ Jason asked.

" _Simple Mr. Scott Gasket when he arrived was only half a body Mesogog gave him a chance to fight with new powers and a new body."_ Anton stated.

Kimberly was just sitting in a corner looking at a old picture of the original team thinking to herself when Jason walked over t her.

" _Hey baby sis you ok?"_ Jason asked her

Kim looked up at him her eye's puffy from crying. " _Why did this happen Jase I mean first he breaks us apart and now he makes sure I can't get Tommy back this is not fair. We have sacrificed so much to protect the world when do we get to be happy?"_ Kim rants about as Jason embraces her in a hug.

" _Don't worry Kimmy we will get him and Tommy is strong hell he is the strongest of all of us next to you he will pull through I just know it."_ Jason said.

Kim pulled away from the hug and nodded as Jason noticed she was holding a power coin. " _That your coin Kim?"_ Jason asked.

" _No it's not."_ She said as she showed him the golden power coin with the foot print symbol on it.

" _Tommy's original coin it has no power."_ Jason said.

She pulls it close to her chest. " _It doesn't need power I have it so that even while he is the hospital in a coma he is still close to me and that he is helping me when I need him."_ Kim said.

Hayley looks at the clock it now being 12 A.M looks over to everyone. " _Listen let's get some rest Jason you and Trini can have the guest bedroom me and Billy can stay down here, Trent you and Ethan take the living room and Kim you take Tommy's room we need rest or we will not even stand a chance against this Gasket guy."_ Hayley stated as everyone nodded

 _"Me Adam and Justin will be at the hotel if you need to get ahold of us i will try to reach Aisha."_ Rocky said as they all nodded and headed off to sleep

:::8 A.M the next morning:::

Kira wakes up in her room and notices that Conner had fallen asleep beside her bed.

She looks at him and smiles, she then gets out of bed and heads off to the bathroom to shower and change.

Conner wakes up and notices she is not there but hears the shower running so he decides to head downstairs when he gets there Ethan and Trent have just woken up as Billy and Hayley are sitting in the kitchen.

" _Wait Conner you slept here last night?"_ Ethan asked.

Conner nodded that he had then Ethan looks at the time and turns back to Conner.

" _I think one of us should call Kira and tell her to head over so we can plan on how we are gonna stop powered up Mesogog."_ Ethan says which made Conner and Trent shift nervously.

Billy and Hayley heard Ethan state that and walked over to him seeing as he was the only one left that did not know.

" _Um Ethan she is already here but as for why it is her place to explain."_ Hayley said which confused Ethan more.

After about 20 minutes Kira had finally gotten dressed and headed downstairs to see a very surprised Ethan sighing she realized he was the only one that did not know.

" _Before you bombard me with questions Ethan time for me to come clean I live here Dr. O is my foster father my parents were killed in a car accident 10 years ago and seeing as I just turned 15 I can't live on my own so yea here instead of some seedy foster home."_ She explained as Ethan stood there with his mouth hung open.

Conner and Trent look at him and giggle. " _Hey Ethan might want to close your mouth before you start catching bugs."_ Trent said as everyone started laughing.

Finally after Billy and Hayley finished making breakfast Jason and Trini came down the stairs followed by Kim they all then sat down.

" _Ok so what's the plan how do we stop Mesogog now?"_ Trent asked.

" _Simple we will lure him out into a fight and finally destroy him once and for all but we are also gonna need to keep a eye out in case he decides to just randomly attack as well, but also I have called Zack he is on route from New York his flight should land later tonight, Rocky called from the hotel where they are staying and told me Aisha is on her way here from Angel Grove."_ Jason explained.

Billy looked over at him. " _Any word from Tanya or Kat from England?"_ He asked.

Hayley looked over at Kim with the mention of Kat's name.

" _I talked to Kat myself she is catching a flight straight here with Tanya should be here later tonight as well there flight by our time 7 hours ago."_ Kim said.

" _Ok so we know the Zeo powers still work thanks to Hayley and Billy our original powers work and Justin's Turbo powers are working as well this gives us with Conner and his team a total of 14 rangers to stop Mesogog once and for all and finally destroy what is left of the machine empire."_ Jason said as everyone nodded.

After breakfast was done everyone planned to go visit Tommy in the hospital before meeting the others at the airport.

Out of everyone there Kim and Kira were not looking forward to seeing Tommy in this condition.

Conner seeing how both Kira and Kim were acting walked over to them. " _Ms. Hart, Kira if you guys don't want to go with all of us we understand and so will Dr. O why don't you guys stay here for a bit and join us when you're ready."_ Conner suggested.

Kira looking at Conner and Smiling just nodded as did Kim Jason walked over and patted Kim on the shoulder. " _We will see you when you guys get there."_ Jason said and walked towards the door as Ethan and Trent were walking by Conner went to go join them.

As Conner started to walk away Kira grabbed him and spun him around and kissed him surprising both Ethan and Trent, after breaking the kiss she looked him in the eyes.

" _Thank you Conner for being here for me it means a lot."_ She said as Conner was speechless and he headed out the door but turned around to her and smiled.

" _Anytime rock star."_ He said and then he left to join the others.

Outside Conner looked at Trent no fearful of him saying something about what just happened, Trent glared at him and started walking at him with anger in his eyes.

Conner started to back up and Jason was about to go and help Conner when he was stopped by Hayley, Trent got right up in Conner's face and glared right into his eyes.

" _I only have one thing to say about that Conner."_ Trent snarled at him causing Conner to back away.

" _Trent I'm."_ Conner started to say only to be interrupted by Trent. " _It's about damn time."_ Trent said with a smile and started laughing along with Hayley and Ethan.

Conner looking confused. " _Did I miss something?"_ Conner asked.

" _And everyone wonders why I keep questioning how you are the leader of our team." Ethan said._

" _Don't worry Conner me and Kira never really hit it off I have been telling her for weeks to say something to you."_ Trent said.

Conner still looking confused Jason shouted for everyone to get into the cars so that they could head to the hospital.

Back in Tommy's living room Kim and Kira started talking about Tommy. " _So you're the Kim that wrote him the letter in High school?"_ Kira asked.

Kim looking shocked that Kira knew. " _Um yes but how do you know about that I doubt Tommy would tell you about it."_ Kim asked.

" _Dr. O never did I overheard Hayley and Billy talking about it one day is all, but when I asked them about it they refused to tell me anything about it."_ Kira said.

Kim realizing that she had no choice but to explain it, and began to tell her all about what Gasket did to them and why she had not said anything about it to Tommy.

" _Wow I want to destroy this Gasket even more now, I'm so sorry that you have gone through this but can I ask do you still love Dr. O?"_ Kira asked.

Kim kinda laughed half heartedly. " _Yeah I do but you don't find it weird talking about your science teacher like this?"_ Kim asked.

" _He is more than my science teacher to me he is the closest thing I have had to a father since I was 5 all the other foster homes while most were nice the others only cared about the check they got for taking in kids."_ Kira said.

Kim smiled at her and then lifter her arm and pulled her sleeve up to show a silver bracelet with a white falcon engraved on the front of it.

Kira looking at it. " _That is very pretty where did you get it."_ She asked.

Kim begins to explain the bracelets to Kira.

 _Flashback._

Kim and Tommy were sitting in Tommy's living room Kim had come back home for Christmas and handed Tommy a small box and asked him to open it.

" _What's this beautiful?"_ Tommy asked as he opened it.

" _I had it made for you to remember me by while I'm in Florida."_ Kim cheerfully said to him as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Tommy opened the gift and looked at in side was a silver bracelet that had a Crane engraved on the top of it and had a message engraved on the other side. **Together forever in body and soul.**

Tommy just looked at it with a big smile on his face when Kim lifted her sleeve to show him a matching one on her wrist the only difference being that hers had a Falcon on it.

" _Wow beautiful thanks I will always wear it no matter what happens."_ He said as he leaned in to kiss her afterwards he pulled back he looked her in the eyes _"I Love you."_

 _End Flashback_

 _Kim had taken off the bracelet to show Kira the engraving on the other side._

 _"Wow and did you ever stop wearing it?"_ _Kira asked._

 _Kim nodded no. "_ _Only when I was under Gaskets spell after he made me write the letter I put it back on after the spell lifted."_ _Kim explained._

 _"Hmm so that is the story behind his bracelet he would never tell me where it came from."_ _Kira said._

 _Kim hearing this started to cry again._

 _"_ _Miss. Hart are you ok?"_ _Kira asked her._

 _Kim looked at Kira. "_ _You can call me Kim Kira but sorry it's just I can't believe he kept wearing it all this time."_ _Kim said._

 _Kira looked up at the clock and realized it had been 2 hours with the 2 of them talking looked back at Kim._

 _"_ _Want to head up to see him?"_ _Kira asked as Kim nodded yes._

 _:::Reefside Hospital:::_

 _Tommy just laid there motionless with monitors all hooked up to him the Dr. was standing there talking to Hayley._

 _"_ _He seems to be breathing on his own but there is no brain wave activity at all we can give it a few more days but a choice needs to be made to either admit he is brain dead and maybe think of pulling the plug on him, or moving him to a rehab facility that is more capable of taking him long term."_ _The doctor explained this caused Hayley to turn to Billy and start crying into his chest._

 _Jason being in the room as well looked at the doctor. "_ _Is there any hope of him ever waking up?"_ _Jason asked._

 _The doctor nodded that in his opinion there is not but will give them 3 days to make a choice and he walked out of the room._

 _Jason looked down at his best friend. "_ _Bro come back to us don't make us choose this for you."_ _Jason said with a tear running down his eye._

 _:::Inside Tommy's mind:::_

 _Tommy was standing in darkness seeing just a single light off in the distance starts to talk to himself._

 _"_ _So is this what it means to die this is the end?"_ _Tommy says to himself._

 _ **No Green Ranger it is the end just a place in between."**_ _Said a booming voice Tommy had not heard in a long time._

 _He turned around and saw his former mentor and the man who truly believed in Tommy's goodness._

 _"_ _Zordon how you are dead you died saving the galaxy from the alliance of evil."_ _Tommy asked._

 _" **Yes Tommy I have become one with the power I am here to help guide you to where you go next."**_ _Zordon explained._

 _"_ _You mean to the afterlife?"_ _Tommy asked._

 _"_ _No mighty Falcon not unless that is where you want to go we are here to help you realize your place in the grand scheme of things."_ _Came another voice though this one more feminine than Zordons._

 _"_ _Dulcea?"_ _Tommy asked._

 _"Yes Mighty Falcon I heard a call from your spirit animal and I came to aid you."_ _Dulcea explained_

 _"_ _ **Tommy we will begin the quest and when it is all done you will decide where you go from there."**_ _Zordon explained._

 _Tommy nodded that he understood as he started to head off in the direction Dulcea pointed to._

 _:::Hospital room:::_

 _Kira was standing over Tommy's bed looking at him crying. "_ _Dr. O please I hope you make it through this I need you we all need you, you are the closest thing I have had to a dad since I was 5 and I do not want to lose you like I lost them."_ _She said hugging him she then turned and headed out of the room._

 _:::Mesogog's lair:::_

 _Mesogog was walking into one of his labs where Archirina and Zeltrax were working._

 _"What is the progress on the subject?"_ _He asked as we see that there is a robotic body being constructed._

 _"_ _Your latest creation my love is coming to fruitation this amalgamation of mutation and robot will be unstoppable."_ _Archirina stated._

 _Gasket/Mesogog smiled. "_ _Good I will finally destroy this planet and when it falls the others will as well and I will succeed where my father failed I will control the whole galaxy with no Power rangers to stand in my way."_ _He snarled._

 _:::Tommy's house the next morning:::_

 _Everyone was now there and discussing what to do next. "_ _So now we have 14 rangers Billy what zords do we have access to?"_ _Jason asked._

 _Billy looked up from the computer terminal._ _"We have the Zeo mega zord the Super Zeo mega zord as well as the Dino thunder teams Zords."_ _Billy explained._

 _"_ _I have made it so the original team will control the Zeo mega zord while the Zeo team will control the super Zeo zord."_ _Hayley explained._

 _"_ _Good because we have no idea what Gasket will throw at us and we need to be ready."_ _Jason explained._

 _"_ _So basically me and my team go out and try to draw out Gasket/Mesogog then the Original team and the Zeo team jump out and surprise him?"_ _Conner asked._

 _"_ _Yea that pretty much sounds like that's the plan."_ _Zach states._

 _Kat walked over to Kim and placed her hand on her shoulder. "_ _Are you gonna be ok Kim?"_ _Kat asked knowing the whole story now along with everyone else._

 _Kim nodded that she would be, Kat smiled._ _"Well if you need anything from me I'm here for you."_ _Kat said._

 _"_ _Thank you Kat."_ _Kim said._

 _After that Kim got up to speak to everyone in the lab. "_ _Everyone here has either worked with Tommy or was touched by Tommy, he is the man today hell we are all the people today because of our mentor Zordon, he would always tell us that we could do anything as long as we worked together, but when it was time to head into battle he would always say 5 words, and since neither him or Tommy are here to wish this on us I do today may the power protect you."_ _Kim stated to everyone._

 _They all clapped and repeated may the power protect you after Kim's speech._

 _"_ _Alright guys I think we got a trap to set up and spring."_ _Adam stated as everyone nodded when all of a sudden the alarms started to go off in the lair._

 _"_ _Guys it looks like Mesogog decided to strike first."_ _Hayley stated as she looked at her computer display._

 _"_ _Guys this things power levels are off the charts."_ _Billy stated._

 _Jason looked at everyone. "_ _Looks like we all go in at once."_ _Everyone nodded._

 _Conner and his team made their Morphers appear on their wrist as did the Zeo rangers and Justin did as well._

 _"YOU GUYS READY?"_ _Conner yelled out._

 _Jason and his group threw their hands behind their backs. "_ _IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"_ _he yelled out._

 _"_ _MASTODON, PTERADACTYL, TRICERATOPS, SABRE-TOOTH TIGER, TYRANOUSARUS!"_ _Is yelled out by Jason's Team._

 _"_ _ZEO RANGER 1 PINK, ZEO RANGER 2 YELLOW ZEO RANGER 3 BLUE ZEO RANGER 4 GREEN!"_ _Comes from the Zeo team._

 _"_ _SHIFT INTO TURBO!"_ _Just yells out._

 _"DINO THUNDER POWER UP WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"_ _Conner's team yells._

 _And with that all 14 morph and head out to combat Gasket and hopefully end this once and for all._

 _Hayley looks as the rangers teleport out. "_ _Good luck guys and you all better come back."_

 **And now we head to battle this fight will be long and will have some really good twists and yes i will delve deeper as to what is going on in Tommy's mind while he is in the coma.**

 **Anyway till the next chapter Catch ya on the flip side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey folks sorry for the long time between updates but this one is a long one i do hope you all enjoy**

 **Disclaimer i do not own power rangers Saban does becausew if i did then Kim would have been with Tommy in Dino Thunder**

:::Downtown Reefside:::  
Gasket/Mesogog's newest creation starts rampaging downtown with a army of both Tyranodrones as well as cogs.

Gasket/Mesogog is there as well with Zeltrax, Elsa and Archirina watching the attack when Archirina looks over to Gasket/Mesogog.

" _Well my dear do you think they will come?"_ Archirina asked.

" _Of course they will they cannot ignore people in danger and then once they are here the trap will be sprung and decades of planning will come to fruitation."_ He stated back at her.

" _You are aware my lord that they have back up in Tommy Oliver's friends."_ Zeltrax stated.

Gasket/Mesogog looked right at Zeltrax and smiled. " _Of course I do and I will destroy them all but remember I want the original pink ranger to remain alive I want to watch her despair as that accursed Tommy finally dies then and only then will I kill her."_ He ordered.

There was a small explosion as that caught their attention as the rangers had arrived on the scene, The Morphin rangers and Zeo rangers immediately engaged the cogs and Justin and the Dino Thunder team faced off against the Tyranodrones.

" _Remember cogs have to take massive damage to fall they are stronger than putties guys."_ Jason called out to the originals that did not become Zeo rangers.

" _I got it Jase."_ Zach called out as he used his power axe to cleave at least 4 cogs down into pieces.

" _These things will be nothing but junk piles by the time we are through with them."_ Adam stated as he took out 5 more.

The Tyranodrones were being taken care of by the Dino Thunder team but were starting to overwhelm Justin when all of a sudden there is a flash of white going in several directions as the drones fall to the ground, when they all do Trent appears next to Justin.

" _I thought you Turbo rangers were supposed to be fast?"_ Trent said half joking.

" _Ha ha kid i had them."_ Justin replied before engaging more drones.

After a little bit the foot soldiers were down but the mutation/ robot was making his way towards the rangers.

" _now we just need to deal with this thing."_ Kim said as it came closer and eyed Jason personally.

" _Now this will be bitter sweet once they realize what we have done my love."_ Gasket/Mesogog stated.

The creation lifted his sword and swung it towards Jason releasing a energy wave that just missed him.

" _That was for what you did to me on the moon ranger."_ It stated in a voice Jason had not heard in 2 years.

Jason stepping forward pulling his sword out. " _No way you were destroyed with Serpentera on the moon."_ Jason said.

" _Jase you know this thing?"_ Billy asked.

" _Yeah Billy it is General Venjix or at least part of him he lead the forces that me and the other red rangers faced on the moon I thought the red wild force ranger took him out when he destroyed Serpentera."_ Jason stated.

At this time all the rangers regrouped up as Venjix glared at Jason. " _That pitiful attack could not finish me and now I will repay you for the ruining my plans."_ Venjix stated as he engaged the rangers.

He started to parry the attacks from the Dino Thunder team as they attacked using their Thundermax sabers, he made easy work of Justin and the Zeo team, he was hit from behind by both Aisha and Zach with their power weapons.

He spun around hitting them across the chest with his own sword knocking them to the ground as Billy came at him with his lance only to be deflected back.

Kim fired energy arrows at him with her power bow only for him to knock them to the ground, Jason came running up behind him with his power sword drawn only to have Venjix turn around and nail him across the chest so hard it cause Jason to demorph.

Jason falls to the ground as Venjix walks over him. " _Kinda anti-climatic finishing you this easily ranger seeing the trouble you gave me on the moon."_ Venjix said as he raised his sword above his head.

The other rangers were trying to get back on their feet as Venjix raised his sword above his head to deliver the killing blow on Jason.

Venjix is about to bring his sword down when he is all of a sudden blasted several times from a unknown location.

He reels back and looks. " _Who dares!?"_ He snarls.

" _We dare mutant."_ Comes a voice as two men wearing Military like uniforms and red berets hold laser pistols, one looks like a simple blaster but the other one looks like a dinosaur head.

" _You two again."_ Venjix snarls as it is revealed that two men are Wes Collins and Eric Myers.

" _Oh we did not come alone freak."_ Eric states as all of a sudden there is a blast that rains down on him from above from the Astro megaship.

As the megaship fly's by 6 rangers land on the ground one with long blonde/brown hair turns towards Justin.

" _We came as fast as we could guys had to pick up some extras in Silver Hills on the way."_ Andros stated as he turned towards Gasket/Mesogog's forces.

" _It matters not how many rangers you bring humans because you just made my job a lot easier in eliminating you all."_ Gasket snarled.

" _We seem to outnumber you freak so please do tell how you plan on winning."_ Wes stated.

" _With this."_ Was all that Gasket stated as the sky darkened and there was a eerie roar heard in the distance that Jason Kim Billy and the others knew all too well.

" _No way."_ Was all Rocky said as the large machine descended from the clouds and landed in the middle of the city was a green dragon like zord that was at least 4 times as large as any of the Zords the rangers had.

" _What the hell is that thing?"_ Ethan asked.

" _Serpentera."_ Was the only thing Jason could say as he stared at the massive Zord that used to belong to Lord Zedd and Jason thought was destroyed.

Gasket/Mesogog started laughing. " _Did you really think that I would not rebuild the most powerful machine in the universe pitiful humans, now witness your world's end."_ He exclaimed as Serpentera blasted a small area downtown that destroyed 5 tall skyscrapers.

" _Um Hayley any idea how we defeat this thing?"_ Conner asked into his communicator.

" _Working on it Conner this things power levels are off the scales."_ Hayley stated back.

" _Hayley look in my personal files from the power chamber there should be everything you need to formulate a plan of action in the mean time send whatever zords we have."_ Billy stated.

Jason the Astro rangers and the Time force rangers now having been joined by the rest of their team morphed as the Zeo Zords and Super Zeo Zords start arriving on the scene as well as the Bio zords and the Q-rex.

Andros and his team form the Astro Megazord while Zhane has the mega winger go into mega zord mode.

Meanwhile Gasket/Mesogog and his generals have boarded Serpentera and started to take pot shots at different buildings as the Megazords tried there hardest to cause any damage to the massive Dragon.

" _Jason how did you guys ever defeat this thing before?"_ Conner asked over the com system.

" _That's the thing Conner we never did it usually ran out of power it seems that it has been upgraded."_ Jason replied as he controls the Zeo Megazord to dodge a laser blast from Serpentera.

" _This is great what do we do now."_ Ethan stated.

" _Listen guys you got to focus right now we keep it firing at us so as to draw fire away from the civilians just remember Tommy would never falter we can't either."_ Kim came over the system stating.

Everyone agreed and did their best to make themselves targets till the civilians were evacuated while also not getting destroyed either.

:::Inside Tommy's Mind:::

Tommy is seeing some of his most pivotal battles that he was ever in, when he all of a sudden hears what sounds like a bird crying in his head.

" _What was that?"_ Tommy asked Dulcea and Zordon.

Dulcea looked at Tommy. " _It appears that your crane is calling out for your aid, but I am sorry that you cannot go in your present condition."_ Dulcea says.

Tommy looks over at Zordon. " _What is happening and is there anything I can do to help, I will do anything even if it means I die as long as she and all my friends live."_ Tommy pleads to Zordon.

Zordon turns towards Dulcea they both nod and then Zordon turns back to Tommy.

" _ **it appears that all the rangers you have ever worked with are fighting Gasket in Mesogog's body while he is using a upgraded Serpentera, as far as helping them Tommy Kimberly right now is carrying your Dragonzord coin."**_ Zordon explained.

" _But Tommy you must understand that if you do what we are about to say there is a great chance you will die from the strain, so please choose carefully."_ Dulcea explained.

They then showed the battle as it was happening with a blast from Serpentera separating the Zeo Megazord, the view then shifts to Kim piloting Tommy's old Zeo zord.

Kim has the zord roll to avoid a blast only to have another one come at her, in the cockpit she wraps her hand around the dragonzord coin and lowers her head.

" _I am sorry Tommy I was not strong enough to defeat him for you but if you can hear me I am so sorry I ever sent that letter I want you to know I love you I wanted to you to know that just in case I don't make it out of here alive."_ She said in the cockpit as the zord was struck by a blast from Serpentera.

The hit was on the wing and the zord starting to spiral out of control Tommy seeing this turns to both Zordon and Dulcea.

" _I don't care if I die as long as they live what do I do."_ Tommy stated.

" _Young Falcon you must focus all of your energies toward the crane it will give her the power necessary to win."_ Dulcea explained.

Tommy turned closed his eye and focused on Kim and his coin in her hand, after a few seconds he started to glow green then there was a burst of energy that flew from him as he collapsed on the ground.

:::The battle Scene:::

The red Zeo zord was spiraling towards the ground Kim was trying to regain control when all of a sudden the dragonzord coin started to glow a very bright green the pink.

" _What the hell?"_ Kim asked as she grabbed the coin she felt a rush of power that surged through her she was confused but then she relieved what was happening when the dragon shield appeared on her chest.

The zord was about to hit the ground when all of a sudden the damage on the wing was gone and Kim was able to pull up at the last second.

She activated the com. " _Guys listen I don't know how I know this but I do we need to focus a huge amount of power into a blast at one point on Serpentera that will weaken its shields to where we can board it and take out both Gasket and Venjix once and for all."_ Kim called over the com.

Every replied that they understood and all the zords pumped all their energy into one massive blast and fired it at Serpentera.

After a couple of Minutes the blast broke through its shield and nailed it in its chest area there was a surge of power all along the Zord then it's eye went dark.

Hayley contacted them. _"Guys my reading show you have overloaded its core you need to get in there and take him down fast my readings state we got 5 minutes till it's back to full power."_ Hayley stated.

Jason was the next to speak _. "Ok then me Kim, Kira, Andros, and Eric will go in the rest of you will stay out here and do your best to stop this thing in case we fail."_ Jason stated.

Everyone acknowledge on the Thundermax Megazord Conner turned to Kira as she got ready to head out and join the others.

She looked right at him thankful that her helmet covered her face to hide her tears.

" _Conner if I don't make it back I want you to know how I truly feel about you ,you mean a lot to me Conner and you have been the greatest friend a girl could ask for, and finally I love you."_ She said as Conner just pulled her into a hug.

" _I love you to Rock star just promise me you will come back."_ He said with a few tears running down his eyes.

" _I can't promise that but if I don't I want you to tell Dr. O he was the best father I have had since my real one died."_ She said.

" _No you will tell him Kira now go show this fucker what happens when he attacks our family."_ Conner stated.

With that Kira jumped out of the Megazord and landed on top of the Red Zeo Zord with the others as it flew them up to head of Serpentera.

They jumped off as Wes now piloting Tommy's Zord flew off wishing them luck.

The rangers got inside and started heading for the cockpit of the Zord as they were intercepted by cogs.

" _Knew Gasket was not gonna make this easy."_ Jason said.

The rangers battled the cogs quite easily and got to just below the cockpit and they noticed it was the engine room.

" _Guys that s the core f this Zord we take that out we win."_ Andros stated.

Eric pulled out his Quantum defender and went to fire when he was knocked over by Venjix.

" _Not this time ranger you will not win this time."_ Venjix stated as he then threw Eric into Andros, Jason then engaged him with his power sword hitting him across his chest with it sending sparks flying.

He hit the ground then yelled out for aid from Gasket and the others but before he could finish all you saw was Andros powering up his spiral saber hitting with all his power knocked him down and out.

" _Ok guys we need to hit that with a lot of power get your blasters out and fire here."_ Andros stated.

Jason and Kim pulled out there blade blasters, while Kira got her Thundermax saber into blaster mode both Andros and Eric had their guns at the ready.

" _On three we fir FIRE!"_ Jason commanded they all did, after a few seconds the beams started to break through the shielding around the core and was about to break through when the rangers were attacked from behind the fell to the ground all except Eric who continued to fire at the core.

Kira, Kim and Jason looked up to see Mesogog/Gasket and Zeltrax standing there.

Kim got up and aimed her blaster at Mesogog only to get hit with Zeltrax's sword knocking her to the ground the Dragon shield still protecting her.

Jason charged at them both with his power sword getting parried by Zeltrax only to recover and kick him in the chest knocking him back while taking a swing at Mesogog/Gasket with his sword just barely making contact.

Kim was still laying on the ground as Andros started firing at the Core again with Eric her chest hurt even though her armor and the dragon shield protected her from the brunt of the hit it still was enough to knock the wind out of her.

" _We need to hit it with something powerful and fast."_ Eric yelled as Kim looked up at Kira who was holding her helmet after getting kicked in the head.

" _Kira take my power bow."_ Kim said tossing it to her as Kira grabbed it and pulled the string back forming a energy arrow and firing it at the core but it did nothing when hit.

" _It needs more power me and Eric cannot hold this hole open much longer."_ Andros stated as Jason kept fighting the other 2 to keep them away from the others.

Kim did not know what to do when she noticed she also had the dragon dagger she handed it to Kira.

" _Kira take the dagger and fire it like a arrow it should do enough damage to take out that core."_ Kim explained as Kira nodded and took the Dagger.

She drew the dagger back as if it were a arrow. " _ **Please let this be enough to stop this please Dr. O no dad please grant me the power to save them."**_ Kira thought to herself finally calling Tommy dad in her mind as she did this the Dragon Dagger glowed a bright green.

She released it as Mesogog screamed no, the dagger hit its mark and there was a explosion as the core gave way, Andros and Eric grabbed Kim and Kira and ran for it while Jason swung his word releasing a red energy beam knocking Mesogog and Zeltrax down as he ran for it behind the others.

Outside the other rangers started to see explosions coming from Serpentera as the core started to give way, after a few minutes the whole Zord exploded in a gigantic fireball that the rangers kept contained using their zords.

" _Does anyone see them did they make it out in time?"_ Conner asked frantically over the com.

" _We are not sure but how did they do that is a better question."_ Billy asked.

" _Hey I see them they are on the ground."_ Aisha yelled over the com.

The rangers exited there zords getting over to them they all had demorphed as they were rushed by everyone.

Billy looking over everyone noticed Kim seemed hurt the most. " _Kim let us get you to the hospital."_ Billy said.

" _No Billy I will be fine."_ Kim said.

Jason went to say something when they were interrupted.

" _How dare you destroy my zord my love and my generals you will pay for this rangers."_ Said a figure behind the rangers they all spun around to see Mesogog still standing there slightly injured, while piece of Venjix, Archirina, and Zeltrax litter the ground.

Kim now seething with anger glares right at him and pulls away from Billy drawing out the Dragon dagger that had landed on the ground just as they did.

The others were surprised to see the dagger as Kim's armor formed around her with the Dragon shield.

" _You son of a bitch have ruined my life now I will make you pay for every wrong you have ever done to my friends my one true love and to every innocent on this planet!"_ Kim snarled at him as she charged at him.

" _My dear Kim you are no match for me I will kill you like I have the great Thomas Oliver."_ Mesogog stated as he fired a blast at Kim.

Kim blocked the blast with the dagger as she kept pushing though it getting closer to Mesogog till she was face to face with him.

" _Better men than you have tried and failed Gasket now you do to."_ Kim said as the dagger still blocking the blast starts to glow green like before.

She pushes forward knocking Gasket/Mesogog off balance and shoved the dagger into his chest, as she does she pours all her energy into it causing a massive explosion.

The others look over to where Kim was only to see a crater they run over to see Kim standing up her armor torn her helmet no longer on and the dragon dagger in her hand, she turns and sees everyone and gives the thumbs up before collapsing on the ground.

" _Kimmy!"_ Jason, Zach and Billy yell as they run over to her she demorphs but as soon as she does she is awash with energy and her cuts and bruises heal up.

She wakes up and looks in Jason's eyes. " _I finally killed that fucker."_ She said this caused everyone to laugh.

When all of a sudden there communicators went off. " _Yea Hayley we did it."_ Jason said.

" _Guys the hospital just called Tommy went into cardiac arrest."_ Hayley said as Kira and Kim went white everyone was scared for what might happen to their friend.

" _Hayley time to test the teleporter we have been working on have it port us to the Hospital asap."_ Billy said to Hayley.

" _Prepare for teleportation."_ Was all Hayley said as they were ported to the hospital.

They all ran in they got to just outside the ICU when they are stopped by a nurse. " _I am sorry you cannot go in there."_ The nurse said.

" _no let me through that's my dad in there."_ Kira yelled the nurse would not budge.

Adam walked up to Kira and placed his hand on her shoulder. " _Hey Kira lets go into the waiting room and hope for the best ok."_ He said.

Kira distraught that she might lose another father just turned around and cried into Adams chest.

He carried her over to the waiting area as they all joined her Kat and Hayley as well as Trini and Aisha here comforting Kim at that moment.

After about 30 minutes the doctor came out to see everyone he had a look of sadness on his face.

" _We got his heart started again but I do not know for how long I think maybe it is time you all went in and said your goodbyes I am so sorry there is not more I could do for him."_ The doctor stated as they all made their way in.

All the other rangers that had worked with him in the past went first followed by the Zeo team and the original team.

Jason was third to last to say his goodbye he walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Tommy's

" _Bro I am so sorry I was not here for you man all those times we saved each other's ass this time I can't and it kills me, but I promise I will take care of your legacy man I will watch over Kira for you and Kim you have my word."_ Jason stated as he started to cry.

 _Goodbye Bro I loved you man you were my brother and now I'm saying goodbye for good."_ Jason said before finally breaking down and heading out to have Kira go before Kim at her suggestion.

Kira walked up to the Bed and stared at him. " _I don't even know where to begin I was finally getting comfortable with you being my guardian, Dr. O bit then I found the adoption papers you were filling out you had left them on your desk, and my heart started racing you really wanted me to become your daughter."_ Kira said as tears flowed down her face.

" _And now I will never have that chance to even call you dad because I am losing you just as I lost my real parents the only difference is I get a chance to say goodbye to you, you may not have been able to file the papers but to me you became my dad and I am proud to have become your daughter."_ Kira said before placing a kiss on his forehead.

" _Goodbye dad I will always remember you."_ Kira said before heading out to the waiting room crying her eyes out.

Conner wrapped her up in a hug to comfort her.

The last one to go in was Kim as she approached the bed her tears already flowing.

She kneeled down next to him and placed her hand on his. " _Oh my god I don't know what to say Tommy I am so sorry I ever gave into Gasket and wrote you that letter I am so sorry that I broke your heart, I was so scared to say anything after that afraid he would come back after my family, afraid I would hurt you again you had looked so happy with Kat."_ Kim said sadly.

" _Then even with everyone Billy, Trini, Jason, and Hayley pressuring me to tell you I had finally decided I was going to do it this weekend then me and Jason got the call that you were hurt badly, but the worst part of it Tommy is I didn't just hurt you and break your heart I also broke that little girls heart out there she was finally happy to have a parent that actually cared about her I know it was not official yet but I feel that if I was here or if I fought back more or if just said something then Gasket would not be here to have done what he has done."_ She said.

She pulled the dragon coin out of her packet and placed it in his hand closing his fingers around it.

" _Even like this you have ways of helping me though you have ways of making sure I know that I am strong enough to do what I do, but handsome I don't know if I'm strong enough to go on without you I love you so much I just wish you could come back to me."_ Kim said.

Her tears started flowing worse than before. " _But I know you can't now but I want to say if you can hear me once again I love you and tell Zordon when you get there that I miss him and that I loved him like a daughter loves her father please rest in peace Tommy I love you, Goodbye handsome."_ She said crying her eyes out as she left the room.

As she walked out the door there was a surge of pink followed by green energy coming from his coin.

::: _Inside Tommy's mind:::_

Tommy weakly sitting on the ground surrounded by Dulcea and Zordon started crying himself as he stared at the scene before him, he then looked at Zordon.

" _What happens now?"_ Was all Tommy could ask with fear in his voice at the prospect of actually dying.

Dulcea walked over to Zordon and whispered back and forth with him.

Zordon looked down at Tommy. " _ **My young green ranger you will go back to the world of the living and you will have the chance to hold them all together."**_ Zordon boomed down to him.

Tommy looking surprised. " _How Zordon the energy I sent to help them you said was fatal."_ Tommy asked.

" _ **Yes Tommy it was but Kim sent some of her energy back when she placed that coin back in your hand her love for you is holding you to the Earth as for sending you back for good I will send you back my friend with the energy I have left here it is not your time to join with the power."**_ Zordon said.

Tommy was looking more confused when Dulcea approached her. " _Tommy this was more of a test to see what your will to live and your love of your friends was you were willing to die for them you just proved what me and Zordon have known since the first day you became a ranger that you are the most purest heart we have encountered on the Earth, now go my falcon go be with your crane."_ Dulcea said as Tommy started to fade out.

Zordon looked as Tommy was disappearing. " _ **May the power protect you my friend."**_ Zordon said.

:::Hospital waiting room:::

Kim was crying her eyes out being comforted by everyone alongside Kira.

" _First my parents leave me behind, then gasket forces me to break Tommy's heart, then I lose Zordon now I'm losing Tommy."_ Kim said.

" _Kim"_ Rocky started to say only to be interrupted by her yelling at him.

" _NO ROCKY WHY ALWAYS US WE DO SO MUCH TO PROTECT THE EARTH WHEN DO WE GET TO BE HAPPY WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO DESERVE ANY OF THIS!"_ Kim yelled as she buried her face in Rocky's chest beating it with her fists as she yells.

" _That's ok Kim it's not right what we go through just let it all out just remember we are here for you."_ Rocky says to her.

They are all about to leave when they see the doctors and nurses running into Tommy's room they all freeze for a few minutes till Tommy's doctor comes out with a large smile on his face.

' _I don't know how or have any explanation but he is awake alert and asking for all of you."_ The doctor said as Kim and Kira's head popped up and they took off into the room together.

Jason just laughed at what he just saw. " _I don't think I ever saw anyone move so fast unless you count that one time Ernie announced a all you can eat buffet at the youth center and rocky took off for it."_ Jason said as everyone started laughing.

The doctor walked over to Jason and extended his hand. " _I want to thank you and your friends for everything you have ever done for us."_ He said which confused Jason.

" _I am sorry Doctor I don't know what you mean?"_ Jason said.

" _I know what all of you do my niece was one once and do not worry your secret is safe with me but know that there is someone looking out for you guys bringing your friend back like that."_ The doctor said and that is when Jason actually noticed his name Dr. Curtis Mitchell.

" _Thank you Doctor."_ Was all Jason said.

:::Inside Tommy's room:::

Tommy was sitting up as Kira and Kim raced into the room Kira basically tackled him with a hug.

" _Oh my god your ok promise me you will never do that to me again dad."_ Kira said without thinking which caught Tommy by surprised he then smiled back and embraced her in a hug.

" _Don't worry kiddo I am not going anywhere anytime soon I take it you found the paperwork I was filling out?"_ he asked.

She nodded yes. " _Good because they are all filled out I need you and Hayley to drop those off for me."_ He said which caused Kira's smile to get even bigger.

He then looked up at Kim. " _Hey beautiful I'm glad you came and before you say anything I know all about the letter and why you did what you did, let's just say I was watching over you guys during this whole ordeal."_ Tommy said as Kim started to smile.

" _Does that mean you forgive me?"_ Kim asked sleeplessly.

Tommy looked right at her. " _No I don't forgive you Kim."_ He said as she started to cry a little.

" _I don't forgive you because you did nothing wrong for me to have to forgive you for and before you ask the next question I never stopped loving you."_ He said as she ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

" _And Kim I would like it if you came to live with me and Kira please."_ He asked.

She looked at him then over at Kira who was nodding yes very franticly. " _Yes Handsome I will move in with you."_ She said as the others walked in.

Tommy looked up at everyone. _"Thanks all of you for helping out that means a lot."_ Tommy said.

Wes and Andros walked up and smiled at him. " _Hey once a ranger always a ranger man we are all family, you know what they say mess with one of us you mess with all of us."_ Wes said which got a laugh from everyone.

They all wished him well before they headed out till only Justin the Zeo and originals remained with the Dino Thunder team remained, Tommy looked over at Jason and Trini.

" _Hey listen the doc says its gonna be a few days till I get out of here and I'm gonna need some help around the house till I'm 100 percent."_ Tommy started to explain.

Jason held his hands up in the air stopping him. " _Say no more bro me and Trini were gonna be moving here anyway I bought a house not far from yours about 6 months ago for the new baby on the way anything you need we are here for you man."_ Jason said which made Tommy smile.

He then motioned for Kira to come over to him and he whispered something into her hear, when then looked at him and nodded her head yes.

She stood next to him as Tommy spoke up to everyone. " _As you all know I had Taken Kira in before she was transferred to another foster home what you all did not know except for a select few is I was going to adopt her , to which she has happily agreed, so please allow me to introduce Kira Ford Oliver."_ He said as Kira was smiling.

Conner walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug and looked her in the eyes. " _Listen I meant every word I said to you before you went and kicked ass and I still do I Love you Kira."_ Conner said as Kira just stared at him.

She then pulled him into a kiss as everyone was staring at them till Tommy interrupted. " _While I am glad Conner you finally came out of your shell with Kira can you not make out with her in front of me please."_ Tommy said sounding all fatherly which caused everyone to laugh loudly

" _Conner Thank you for everything I love you too."_ She said after she finished giggling.

Everyone sat there talking and laughing till it was time to go they all said that they would always be together and that they would look out for one another.

 **All right folks here it is the end of this story i am working on a sequel to this one as well i will publish it alongside the white crane sequel when i am satisfied with its content in the mean time i am also focusing on the rewrite of power rangers Hexagon.**

 **As always i would like your reviews let me know what you thought if this story your reviews are my muse when i write folks i write these stories for your enjoyment and my own'**

 **Till the next story Catch ya on the flip side**


End file.
